Nathan Anagma
Nathan Anagma was a former High Captain of the Dhanae Gladius and is now known as the savior of Cruciar. Story A Hero Rises and Falls Nathan was given to the Gladius by his parents at a very young age. He was raised in reverence of religion and power by Master Ordalius. He quickly climbed the ranks of the Gladius and became one of its High Captains, one of the Gladius's greatest authorities. Meanwhile, he grew close to the young Esmerius Silva as he hunted heretics and protected the Dhanosian Orthodoxy. However, one day, Nathan had to attack a village in order to purge it from heretics. He then met the young Vania Audecta who told him that he was a pawn to the Orthodoxy used to assassinate political opponents. After defeating Vania and bringing him back, Nathan asked Ordalius about his words and found out the truth. This broke his confidence and caused him to flee the orthodoxy. Knight-Errant Nathan became a knight-errant, siding with Vania and latter the mysterious Uriah Haneda and vengeful Ordyn Folium, searching for his own answers in order to be the hero he wanted to be. Eventually, he discovered a much larger plot involving the head of the Orthodoxy as well as the black rose Alruna. This caused Nathan to have a new reason to fight, eventually defeating and recruiting Esmerius by his side. Nathan confronted the Orthodoxy's leader Amitiel Heto then went to Aedenia itself in order to face Alruna and her champion Lucianel Omnihil. Nathan defeated Lucianel not once but twice, destroying Alruna's hold over Cruciar and saving the world. Now Cruciar's savior and hero, Nathan, still feeling unfulfilled, decided to leave the main parts of the kingdom in order to keep helping people. The Angels' Call Nathan's road led him to an abandoned town haunted by the presence of the angel Tinuviel, once corrupted by Alruna, who turned the town into a desolate landscape of religious terror. Reminded of his own actions, Nathan found and faced Tinuviel, eventually using his powers to purge her of the Miasma within her. Nathan quickly fell in love with the healed archangel and the two of them swore to protect Cruciar as one. Eventually, Tinuviel asked Nathan to help her find her three companion angels she once banished. Nathan of course accepted, leading to Nathan and Tinuviel siding with Michael Dawne and Lara Lane to find all three of them : Tamriel, Zinniel and Elysiel. With the trio rescued, Nathan was crowned a holy Paladin and used his powers alongside Tinuviel's to help Michael Dawne, before they returned to Cruciar. Eventually, this version of Cruciar was threatened and saved from oblivion by the actions of Tinuviel's creator Luther of Kaine, bringing Nathan, his angelic companions, and his friends, to the Cheshire Isle. There, Nathan would much later have three children with Tinuviel : Sirian Primeverre, Cerberus and Asmeria Primeverre. Appearance Nathan is a young, blonde man with mid-long hair as well as blue eyes. He wears a white knight armor from which the Gladius's emblem was removed, and has his short sword and shield behind his back. His usual expression is serious, albeit kind and compassionate. Personality Nathan is a young man who was raised in the single aim to become a hero. However, he never was explicitely told what such a title would entail. Searching for answers, Nathan tried being a champion of faith, a defender of the people, a keeper of the world's balance, hoping to find purpose. Most of what drives Nathan is the idea of "doing good" and understanding what such a thing truly means. Kind, polite to a fault, loyal and sensitive, Nathan usually acts distant from those around him, although his close bond to his companions prevents him from truly hiding his emotions. Still, he would rather bear the burden of his actions alone, especially since he realized that he was used by the Gladius to slaughter innocents. In the end, Nathan is loving and protective of those around him, and despite his doubts and errors, genuinely possesses the mentality of a true hero - unflinching, devoted and caring. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Nathan's strength, endurance and agility, were so high that even at the age of nineteen, he was one of the Gladius's top fighters. He was able to successfully fight against a divinely empowered Holy One by himself. * Elemental Manipulation: Nathan has a talent for Wind, Water and Ice elemental manipulation, and as a jack-of-all-trades, uses these elements to perform a variety of physical and magical assaults on his enemies, to empower himself and his comrades, and to heal and purify. * Determination Use: Through sheer resolve, Nathan has conjured Determination in order to hold against a divine being by strength of will alone, an ability he calls Last Stand. While using this ability - which he can only perform when overpowered and alone - he becomes invincible and unable to feel pain for a short duration. * Holy Bond: Nathan is now tied to Tinuviel, Tamriel, Zinniel and Elysiel and masters Divine Magic as a result, akin to a true paladin. Storylines * Paradise Lost shows Nathan's adventure as the main protagonist. * Memoria Valkyrie ties Nathan's story to Sigma's, as the pair unites to fight Specters. * Wanderer in Time briefly shows Nathan's adventures alongside Tinuviel. Trivia * Nathan's name refers to the prophet Nathaniel, a name used several times in storylines of Exteria. Furthermore, Anagma refers to the latin world Magna, meaning "great". * Nathan shares two elements (Wind and Water) with Esmerius and his last element with Ordalius. It is interesting to note that Ordalius's two other elements, Thunder and Earth, oppose Water and Wind. Navigation Category:Character Category:Cruciar